


Helpless

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look into your cup and you're up for drinkin'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

##  ** **

##  [Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler:  HELPLESS](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/139086583723/elizabeth-eliza-schuyler-helpless-almond)

_(almond cream, butterscotch schnapps, whipped cream vodka, creme de cacao)_

Helpless!  
Look into your cup, and you’re up for drinkin’ and helpless!  
Down for the count, and you’re drownin’ in it  
  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
But I have a recipe that’s best for me on hot nights  
Laughin’ at my sister, she adds too much creme de cacao  
“One ounce is plenty, you can stop pouring now”  
Half an ounce of sweet, it’s the cream in the vodka  
It goes with the butterscotch, you shudder but won’t stop ya  
Half ounce of that, and then it’s two for you  
With the almond you’re palmin’ into your brew  
  
Ooooooo  
And then you’re mixin’ the ingredients into  
The kind of special drink you only make for you  
You add some ice and then you’re thinkin’ you’re through  
Because you’re hangin’ out and downin’ your   
Helpless!  
Look into your cup, and you’re up for drinkin’ your Helpless!  
Down for the count, and you’re drownin’ in it


End file.
